Loosing Your Religion
by Sekhmet1
Summary: Schuldich is angsting over this holiday season, remembering his past and dreading the future, when along comes the last person he'd wish to see...or even expect. Y/S Yaoi. Fluff and and Pointlessness abounds^^


WHEE~!! Random Yohji/Schu ficcy~!!

Schu: …I'm OOC…

Inno: …welll…yeah  
Schu: …

Inno: ::to audience:: Schu isn't this angsty, but it sounded good…soooo…yeah^^

Anyway…I'm planning to redo the unsung series. ^____^ It's getting renamed to "The Forsaken" I'm gonna add a few pairings as well^^ Should be done revamping the first two chapters soon. ^____^ 

This fic is basicly a random Christmas thingy^^ Yohji/Schuldich

Enjoy~!!

~Innovations

________________________________________________________________________

Loosing your Religion

__________________________________

Schuldich sighed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets to cut back on the chill of the cool December air. _I hate Christmas…_ Lifting his head to stare up at the stars, jaded orbs softened. It had been almost ten years. Ten years since the death of his parents and the beginning of his Rosenkreuz training. _We were so happy…a family. _Large jade eyes blinked a few times to clear themselves of unwanted tears. Fuck Estet…Fuck Schwarz…hell…Fuck them all. They'd ruined his life and taken everything away from him. His hopes, his dreams, and, pretty soon, his life. 

Once upon a year gone by 

_She saw herself give in._

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_She saw what could have been…_

            Groaning, the German roughly ran a hand though strands of spun fire. Christmas was the worst time of year…always had been, always would be. Nothing would ever change. Sneering, he kicked away a rock that dared to cross his path. The birth of the savior, the birth of the Christ was remembered this eve. Heck, Farfarello was probably having a field day at some poor Catholic church across town. He scowled again. All those people so happy in rejoicing the birth of the child. Of the God who'd chosen to forsake him. _What went wrong…? What did I do? _

            "Fuck…" Schuldich blew an unruly strand of hair from his eyes, having foolishly left his bandana back at the apartment. 

            "Now, Now Schuldich. That's no way to act this time of year." An all too familiar voice drawled, slightly taunting. 

While nothing hurts and nothing bleeds 

_With covers tucked in tight_

_Funny how when the bottom drops _

_She forgets to fight._

_To fight…_

            "Kudoh, don't you have someone else to bother? And what the hell are you doing on this side of town?" The redhead scowled at the Weiss member, reminding the blond of an all too familiar redhead he worked with. Yohji smirked, dropping his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his foot.  

            "Maybe, and I could ask you the same." The blond was leaning causally against the side of a run down brick building. 

            "You know me, I'm the bad guy, remember? We tend to hang out in the run down places." Schuldich glared at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." He pushed past Yohji, who reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around abruptly. 

            "I don't think so." 

_And it's one more day in paradise._

_One more day in paradise_

            "What?" Schuldich scowled at Yohji, glare murderous. "Let go, Balinese." Yohji only smirked.

            "Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now?" He asked, tightening his grip on the shorter assassin. 

            "Yes." Schuldich answered flatly. Yohji raised an eyebrow at the somewhat empty look in the redhead's eyes. 

            "What the hell's the matter with you?" He asked, emerald eyes narrowed suspiously. Schuldich shrugged the best he could in the position he was forced into. 

            "Why haven't you?"

            "What?"

            "Killed me." Schuldich snorted, voice bitter. "You said yourself it would be easy."

As darkness quickly steals the light That shined within her eyes She slowly swallows all her fear And sooths her mind with lies. And to that, Yohji had no answer. That was a good question. Schuldich tilted his head upward as snow started to fall.             "I hate Chistmas…" He said softly. Yohji blinked, still grasping onto the telepath.             "What?"             "I said I-" 

            "I heard what you said…jeez…why?" The blond questioned. 

            "…long story." Schuldich shrugged again. Yohji let go of the other's arm. Schuldich rubbed it to return circulation.

            "I'm willing to listen." Yohji shrugged. Schuldich raised a slender fire hued brow.

            "Weren't you going to kill me just a few seconds ago?"

            "Nah, tis the season and all that crap. Now, you gonna tell me?" Yohji grinned, pushing his sunglasses back up.

Well all she wants and All she needs are reasons to survive. A day in which the sun will take her 

_Artificial light._

_Her light…_

           Sighing the redhead shook his head. 

            "Fine…jeez…I can't believe this…alright…" He glanced back up at Yohji who leaned back against the building again.

            "Go on." He encouraged. 

            "I'll give you the edited version. Basically, I was kidnapped on Christmas from my home in Germany…Estet killed my family. All of them." Schuldich snorted, jaded eyes haunted. "They found out about my abilities and…well…bang. They came in, shot them all, and swept me off to Rosenkreuz." The German's voice was bitter. Yohji blinked. 

            "That explains a lot." He flashed a halfhearted grin.

            "Whatever." Schuldich turned again to leave, when his arm was caught once more.

_And it's one more day in paradise. _

_One more day in paradise_

_One last chance to get it right_

_Get it right…_

   

             "What now?" The irritated telepath scowled at Yohji. Yohji grinned

            "Are you always this cheery? Want to join me for a cup of coffee?" He offered. Schuldich blinked.

            "Why?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Yohji blew a stand of hair from his eyes. 

            "Cause I can." He shrugged, still grinning. "Come on, it's my treat." It might have been the offer for free coffee from the enemy, but Schuldich chuckled and nodded. 

            "Why not, might as well. I'm freezing my ass off out here." He followed Yohji to a nearby coffee shop, not at all fazed by the sudden turn of events.

Don't pretend to hold it in just 

_Let it out and_

_Don't pretend to hold it in just_

_Push it out_

_Don't you try to hold it in just_

_Let it out and_

_Don't you try to hold it in, yeah_

_Hold it in…_

            Ten minutes later the two assassins found themselves sitting by the window of a reasonably small coffee shop.

            "So…what were you doing out there?" The blond asked, taking a sip of the brown liquid. 

            "Angsting." Schuldich answered truthfully. "And you?" 

            "Actually, I followed you." Yohji replied, setting the mug down.

            "What?" Schuldich blinked a few times. "Do I want to know why?" 

            "Maybe. Maybe not." Yohji scanned the redhead's face. Bright hair the color of amber flames cascaded down slender shoulders and framed deep jaded orbs. For the big bad assassin the other tried to be, Schuldich looked young. Too young for his line of work. Jaded orbs were still fixed on him as he admired the other. Yohji was one who prided himself on judging beauty. And Schuldich certainly was that. Beautiful.  

            "Uh…Yohji?" Schuldich found his cheeks growing hot as he picked up on the thoughts of the blond Weiss member.

            "Hmm?" Yohji grinned as the soft blush that stained the redhead's peaches and cream complexion. Schuldich was European all the way, he himself was part Japanese and part American.

            "What're you looking at?" Schuldich asked, peering at the blond.

            "You." Yohji answered, standing as he tossed a few yen on the table. 

            "Come on." He beckoned the redhead to follow him as he left the shop and headed out into the cold. Schuldich frowned and followed, grabbing his coat and throwing it on.

_And it's one more day in paradise._

_One more day in paradise_

_One last chance to feel alright. _

_Alright…_

            Schuldich followed the blond to the harbor, a questioning look in his eyes.

            "Yes, I followed you earlier." Yohji stopped and turned. 

            "Why?" Schuldich wrapped his arms tightly about himself. It took Yohji a long time to respond.

            "This is why." The blond closed the distance between them, grasped the redhead's chin in hand and scanned the widened eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed a demanding kiss to the telepath's chapped lips. They immediately parted, and Yohji slipped inside, ravishing the inside of Schuldich's tempting mouth. Minutes later they parted. The redhead touched his lips, dark jade orbs blinking in confusion. 

            "Yohji…?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Do that again." Schuldich smirked as Yohji leaned forward once more and kissed him again. 

            //I can't believe it.// Schuldich closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck. 

            //Can't believe what?//

            //I think I've fallen.//

            //Damn, I knew I was good. But didn't think I was THAT good.//

            //Don't gloat, or I just might change my mind.//

            //Fine, fine.//

The two parted, each panting for breath. 

            "Ich liebe dich." Schuldich looked up at the blond, who smiled. 

            "I love you too. Now come on, lets get out of the cold." Yohji took the slender redhead's hand and lead him away from the frozen harbor. The telepath looked up at the stars. _I think I love chistmas…_He smirked. Estet could take away everything. Everything but his heart.

Once upon a year gone by 

_She saw herself give in._

_Every time she closed her eyes,_

_She saw what could have been…_

Well? ^____^ The song belongs to Vanessa Carlton, and Weiss Kreuz belongs to some dudes in Japan…Project Weiss or something…

Schu: …

Yohji: …

Inno: ^________^ Merry Christmas mein minna~!!!!!

Schu: …yeah…

Yohji: ::grin::


End file.
